Just One Look
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Just one look. That's all it took. I was his. All he had to do was ask.
1. Chapter 1

**~Bella~**

I parked my car and grabbed my purse, then hurried into the restaurant. I flung myself into the booth with a breathless, "Sorry."

Alice looked up with a grin. "Traffic?"

I took a long swallow of the coffee that was waiting for me, and nodded. "It was endless."

"I was going to order you breakfast, but Rose said not to."

Rose shrugged around a mouthful of toast. "No point in it getting cold, in case she didn't make it." She fixed me a glare. "I did call, but you didn't answer."

I grinned at my ever-practical friend. "I think it's at home on its charger. I have no idea, really."

She rolled her eyes. "The point," she started patiently, "of a cell phone is to carry it with you. It does no one any good plugged in on your bedside table—beside your dildo."

I blinked at her, then joined in her laughter. Alice rolled her eyes, and handed me a slice of toast.

"Here, eat this, and you can share yours when it comes. I think Jess put your order in as soon as you came in."

I took the toast gratefully. "Thanks, Ally."

She smiled. "No problem."

The door opened, and a loud ruckus made us all sit up a little straighter.

The crew was here.

They came in frequently, eight of them, and filled the huge table at the back. Construction workers, all dressed in plaid and denim, complete some days with tool belts. They arrived, taking over the entire place with their laughter and jibes. They teased Jess mercilessly, ate huge meals, drank a lot of coffee, and basically made our day.

Especially mine.

"Damn it," Rose hissed. "They were here yesterday. I didn't expect them today. I sat on the wrong side of the booth!"

Chuckling, I glanced up. "Your beefcake is facing away. So is your cowboy, Alice."

Alice leaned forward. "What about your guy?"

I knew without looking he was in his usual spot. I peeked up again, meeting the gaze that made my heart beat a little faster than normal and my cheeks burn. Vivid, warm green met my nervous blue, then they dropped down, breaking our connection.

"Yeah," I breathed. "He's there."

"We need to convince Shelly to cover the end wall with a mirror," Rose mused. "I'd even pay for it."

I giggled as Jess put my toast and scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Lord," she whispered. "The hotness level at the table. I might spontaneously burst."

"Is Mike there?"

She nodded, her eyes dancing with glee. "He stayed back yesterday and asked me out."

"Really?"

Rose leaned forward. "Jess, we need you to recon for us."

Jess laughed. "You want info on the beefcake and the cowboy?"

Alice giggled. "We need to know names, rank, and availability. Oh, on Bella's green eyes, too."

Jess stared at me. "Bella, you never said . . ."

"No, it's fine, Jess. Just enjoy yourself. Tell us all about it on Sunday."

She grinned. "I will."

I watched her walk away, feeling a slight pang of jealousy. Mike always sat beside green eyes. They seemed to be the quietest of the group, often listening more than talking. The same with Alice's cowboy. The rest of them made up for it, especially Rose's beefcake. I had been staring at green eyes for almost a month. But, that was as far as it went. On occasion Rose or Alice made a comment to the group when we left, and had even chatted a little once or twice. My interaction had only ever gone as far as a shared glance and, one blessed day, a soft, crooked smile that made his eyes crinkle. As fast as it appeared, though, it was gone and our connection was, once again, broken.

I stabbed at my eggs with a little more force than necessary. Glances and a smile, and I was a goner.

What a loser.

 **~o0o~**

Jess leaned on her elbow, a dreamy look on her face. "Mike was great. Sweet, funny, romantic." She grinned. "Did I tell you he brought me flowers?"

Rose smirked as she picked up her mimosa. "Twice. You also told us how magical his tongue felt in your mouth."

I covered my mouth with my free hand, trying not to laugh. Jess had been going on for a while, but it was good to see. She was a great friend, and I liked to see her happy.

Alice bent closer. "Did you ask?"

Jess nodded, almost bouncing in her seat. "The beefcake—Emmett—he's single. He works out like a demon and loves cars. Perfect for you, Rose."

Rose tossed her hair. "We'll see."

"Your cowboy, Alice? His name is Jasper. Mike says he is very quiet, the calm one of the bunch. He's from the South and has the drawl and everything. He says he's never met anyone so polite. Mike told me he constantly looks over at you."

Alice leaned back, fanning herself, putting on a Southern drawl. "Bless your buttons."

We all laughed.

Jess bit her lip, glancing at me. "Your 'green eyes'. . ."

My heart plummeted. He was married. Or lived with someone. I knew it. He was far too fine a specimen to be available.

My disappointment must have shown on my face, because Jess shook her head. "No, no, Bella. He's single. The thing is, he was in a relationship that ended about six months ago. Badly. Mike says he's been really quiet since then. But he says Edward is the nicest guy you'd ever want to meet. Everyone likes him. He's sort of the leader in the group. He keeps them in line."

 _Edward._

Such an old-fashioned name, yet somehow it suited him.

However, he was still pining over his ex. The glances we shared had to be simply that. Glances. A way to pass the time while his buddies laughed and joked around him.

Jess patted my hand. "Mike says he sees the way Edward stares at you. He thinks he's just hesitant to talk to you because of what happened in his last relationship."

"Do you know what it was?"

Jess shook her head. "Apparently, he never talked about it. No one even knew until they saw her with another guy one day, and Edward told them it had been over for a while."

"Wow."

She nodded. "I know, right?"

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Jess."

She grinned and leaned forward. "Did I tell you about how he fed me dessert off his fork?"

I couldn't help my grin. She had told us about six times, but she was so happy. "No. Do tell."

 **~o0o~**

Tuesday morning, I was the first to arrive, sliding into our usual booth. Jess handed me a mug of coffee, shifting her eyes toward the tables where the crew sat, eating and laughing. Edward, as I now knew, sat on the edge, sipping coffee and eating scrambled eggs; the same thing I ordered every morning. Our eyes met; his crinkling slightly as we exchanged glances. The corners of his full lips turned up a little, then he broke our gaze and averted his attention back to the conversation happening around him. The restaurant was unusually quiet, and I could hear them easily.

Emmett leaned back in his chair. "Nope. I don't want to look after anyone. I don't need looking after, so why should I look after them? I want my woman independent."

The others guffawed, and one of them slapped the side of his head. "You're so full of shit. You need more looking after than anyone at this table."

There was more laughter and good-natured ribbing about the kind of women they were looking for. I bit back my smile when Mike informed them he wasn't looking anymore and the table broke out in catcalls and hollers. He looked over at Jess, who giggled and ran into the kitchen.

Jasper leaned back, picking up his mug. "What about you, Edward, my man? You want an independent woman? The self-reliant, career-oriented type?"

I casually rested on my elbows, trying not to appear obvious.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I don't want to have to look after someone to the point they can't make their own decisions, but I don't want someone who is more focused on their career than me . . . or us." He paused, lifting his eyes briefly to meet mine. "I want a woman who wants what I want."

Inside I was screaming for him to say what it was he wanted—out loud so I could hear him.

Jasper peeked over his shoulder with a grin. "Which is?"

I could have kissed him, but I decided I would leave that to Alice to do the honors. That she would eventually do it, I had no doubt.

Edward hung his head back, then sighed. "I'm old-fashioned, I know. I want the kind of partnership my parents had. My mom had her career, my dad had his, but family came first." He grinned. "My mom always made homemade cookies. I like cookies. I want a woman who can cook and bake. I'd like my girl to make me cookies."

I swore he threw another glance my way, but I couldn't be sure. The door opened, and Rose and Alice came in, talking and laughing. They sat down, waving at the boys and ordering breakfast to go, explaining the shop was booked solid and they had to get in. Jess told me she would pack up my breakfast too, so I drained my coffee and stood without looking. I met an unexpected force, stepping on someone's foot, almost falling as I flailed. The only thing that kept me from falling backward was a pair of arms holding me upright.

"Whoa, girl. You all right?"

I shut my eyes, embarrassed. I didn't have to open my eyes to know whom I had stepped on.

Edward.

His voice was low, husky, and sexy, so close to my ear that I shivered. Opening my eyes, I met his concerned gaze, the green so vivid it was like staring at stained glass.

"Sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's fine." His grin was wide. "I doubt your size fives did much damage to my steel-toe boots. I'm good." He paused. "You?"

I nodded. "Good."

He stepped back. "Okay, then."

We all went outside as a group, the girls chatting at their targets, as they referred to them. Edward walked ahead of them, getting behind the wheel of a truck. I glanced at Mike, who was beside me.

"Is that his truck?"

He nodded. "Edward drives his own truck."

"He didn't unlock it."

Mike looked at me strangely. "No, he didn't. He never does. He says if someone needs the shit in his truck more than him, they're welcome to it."

He waved good-bye, and I watched them all pile into their vehicles and leave. Edward was alone. I wondered if he was always alone. I thought about the conversation I had overheard. Edward liked cookies. Edward hoped the girl he settled with would make him cookies.

A plan began to form.

I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, though.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Update next week. This was part of a charity compilation in 2016. Can't remember the name, but I am posting it now of all to enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bella~**

The next day, I waited outside the diner. I hid around the corner like the coward I was, watching for the trucks. When they pulled in and the guys piled out, I stepped back, observing them. Edward climbed out, his long legs hitting the pavement with a thud. Emmett swung out of the passenger seat, thumping on his chest.

"I'm starving! Let's go, man!"

Edward shook his head. "You're always starving."

"I need eggs, and I need my glimpse of the fair Rose. Move it!"

They were all laughing as they trudged in. Once the coast was clear, I snuck over to the trucks and peeked into Edward's. Aside from some empty coffee cups and a pair of sunglasses on the dashboard, there wasn't much to steal. Glancing around, I opened the driver's-side door and slid the box of cookies onto the seat. I hesitated, almost yanking them back, then shut the door and hurried away before I could change my mind.

I wasn't sure I could go into the diner, but after my nerves calmed, I went inside, joining Rose. Alice was off today since she worked on Saturday. I sipped my coffee, too nervous even to try toast this morning.

Rose looked at me as she finished her breakfast. With a frown, she tilted her head. "You okay?"

I nodded, my nerves reaching epic proportions as the guys all stood up, filing out.

Emmett stopped by the table. "Rose—you're looking gorgeous, as usual."

She tossed her long blonde hair. "I'm aware."

"You ever gonna agree to dinner?"

"Maybe when you ask the right way."

He scratched his head. "I asked you twice."

"No." She shook her head. "You demanded once, and asked if I wanted to grab a meal the other time. Learn how to ask properly, you may get a different answer."

He frowned, looking flummoxed. Then he turned and left.

"Why are you torturing him?"

She grinned. "It's fun. I'll say yes next week."

"Maybe he won't ask again."

She shook her head, confidence high. "He will."

I looked out the window, my eyes widening. Two of the trucks were gone, but Edward's was still there. He was standing beside it, holding the box of cookies and looking around, confused. Emmett was trying to get them from him, and Edward was shaking his head, pushing him away.

My heart was in my throat. I should never have done anything so stupid. I had baked him my infamous chocolate chip, heath bit cookies, filled a box, and taped a note on the top.

 ** _I'd bake cookies for you all the time if I were your girl._**

Then I'd left them in his truck.

Rose got up to pay her bill, and I watched anxiously, half expecting Edward to burst into the diner and demand to know who left the cookies in his truck. Or to watch him toss the box to the ground. He wouldn't eat them. I mean, who in their right mind would eat cookies from a stranger? I was such a loser doing something so inane.

But nothing happened. Emmett grabbed the box from Edward and climbed into the truck. Edward looked around, and I swore I felt his stare directed my way. Then he got in the truck, too, and left.

Disappointment swamped me. But what had I expected?

I was quiet as I followed Rose to the salon.

 _Idiot._

I was an idiot.

 **~o0o~**

I was grateful it was Thursday and the weekend was almost here.

Esme smiled at me as she handed me her credit card. "You have the most beautiful skin, Bella. Do you have treatments here?"

"Sometimes."

"I'm jealous—it's perfect."

Shaking my head, I laughed. Esme was one of my favorite customers; kind and friendly, constantly talking about her husband and son—both of whom she adored. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Esme. You're gorgeous."

"You're too sweet. My husband tells me that all the time, but I think he is rather biased."

Rose came down the hall. "Esme! I found that cream I was telling you about. Do you have time for me to try it on you?"

Esme glanced at her watch. "My son is picking me up, but he'll probably be late." She shook her head. "The boy is always running late."

The bell on the front door chimed, and my breath caught in my throat. Larger than life, my green-eyed stranger stood in the doorway, looking dusty, tired, and completely gorgeous. I hadn't been back to the diner since the cookie day, too embarrassed to even risk it. Instead, I came into the salon, telling Rose and Alice I was behind on paperwork.

His startled gaze met my wide eyes, and the world around us faded away. There was only this man, disheveled and beautiful, staring at me. The corners of his lips turned up with his warm smile, those vivid eyes crinkling at the corners as his smile grew wider. I felt my own mouth begin to lift, and my cheeks start to pink up.

Esme's voice startled me. "Edward! You're actually on time!" Then she laughed. "The one time I want you to be late!"

I watched, fascinated as his ears turned a dull red and the color spread across his high cheekbones like slashes of crimson. He shuffled his feet a little, looking down. "Sorry, Mom."

Rose met my gaze—my pleading, desperate gaze. "This will only take a few moments, Esme. Bella can keep Edward company for you. Right, Bella?"

"Of course."

Esme looked between us, a wide smile breaking out on her face. "Perfect."

Rose linked her arm around Esme's and escorted her down the hall. I heard the door shut, leaving Edward and me alone in the large waiting area. He stood just inside the door, his hands shoved into his pockets, looking everywhere but at me. There was a streak of dirt across his face, and his chin was covered in five o'clock shadow, even though it was only three in the afternoon. I had the most ridiculous desire to press my lips against his scruff while wiping the dirt off his face.

He raised his eyes to mine, our gazes locking.

"You're the girl from the diner."

I nodded.

"And you work here."

"Yes."

"My mom talks about the pretty receptionist all the time. I didn't know it was you."

"Oh."

He edged forward. "If I had, I would have come inside before today. And I would have come early."

"Oh."

He grinned, and I shook my head. I couldn't seem to say anything else or tell him I wasn't a receptionist. I sucked in a calming breath. "I would have liked that."

His eyes glowed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I see you every time you come into the diner."

"With my band of misfits?"

"I assume you work with them?"

He nodded. "They're loud, but they are a great bunch of guys." He lifted his arm, rubbing the back of his neck. Dust billowed around his head from the movement, and he grimaced. "I should go wait outside."

I stood up, panicked. "No!"

His eyes widened. "I'm dirty, Bella. I'll get dust all over the place." He looked around. "I don't belong here."

I rushed around the counter, grabbing one of the towels I'd been folding and a bottle of water. "Wait!"

He froze in place as I twisted the lid off the water and poured it over the towel. I stopped in front of him, reaching up, and rubbing the wet cloth over his skin. "It's just a little dust, Edward. It's fine." I pulled the towel down. "See? I got it! You're fine."

He shook his head, lifting his hand and touching his cheek. "I'm dirty everywhere, Bella. I've been working in the mud and heat all day. I don't think that towel will cover it."

My blush started at my feet and burned its way through my body. It bloomed under my skin, flushing my chest and face. Images of his naked body, wet and glistening under the spray of a hot shower, dirt swirling and disappearing down the drain, filled my head. I swallowed heavily. "I-I . . ."

He stared at me. "Good God, Bella. You have no idea what that blush of yours does to me."

"It-it does something?"

"My thoughts . . ." He shook his head. "I can't even begin to express them to you, girl."

A shiver ran down my spine at the huskiness of his voice. The way he said "girl," his mouth wrapping around the word in a low-sounding purr—it made me want to hear him say it again.

He lowered his voice. "I want to touch you, Bella. But I can't. My hands are calloused and coarse. My fingernails are dirty. _I'm_ dirty."

Bravely, I grabbed his hand and held it to my face. His skin was rough, but his long fingers stroked my face with a gentleness that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"I don't care."

He stared at me, his fingers rubbing circles on my face. "You are so pretty."

I blushed harder at his direct words.

He bent lower. "I've been watching you for over a month. Every smile, every laugh with your friends, made me want you even more. I want your smiles. Your laughter." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I want to have breakfast with you—in my bed—not with the crew I work with."

My breath caught in my throat.

He stood up, easing back, staring down at me. "Do you . . ." He cleared his throat. "Do you think you might want that, too?"

"I left the cookies," I blurted.

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"I heard you . . . I heard you tell the guys you were old-fashioned, and you wanted a girl who baked for you. I made you my favorite cookies. I put them in your truck."

His smile was wide and warm. His eyes crinkled, the dimple on his chin popped, and his eyebrows rose. He reached into the pocket of his flannel shirt and pulled out my note. It was worn and the edges frayed, as if he had opened it often. "That was you?" He shook the piece of paper. "This is your note?"

Nodding, I bit my lip. "I'm sure you tossed them, since they came from a stranger, but I was too shy to hand them to you."

He shook his head, chuckling. "Emmett grabbed the box and shoveled about six into his mouth before I could stop him. I took the box back and watched him all day. He was fine, so I ate them. They were the best cookies I ever tasted." He drifted his finger down my face. "You were in the diner that day, and I wondered if you'd heard our conversation. Deep inside, I wished they were from you. That you were as fascinated with me as I was with you."

Covering his rough hand once again, I sucked in a deep breath. "I am."

He held up the slip of paper. "Did you mean what you wrote?"

"Yes."

"You don't care I'm a construction worker? Just a regular guy?"

My brow furrowed. It felt as if there was something behind his question, but I answered honestly. "No. Not a bit."

He paused, staring down at me thoughtfully, as if he was making a decision. "Can I take you to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes."

His hand tightened. "Perfect." He handed me his phone. "Can I have your number?"

"Can I have my hand?"

He smirked. "If you must."

I took his phone, trying not to grin. "Why, Edward, do I have the feeling you are going to be a whole bunch of trouble?"

He threw back his head in laughter. "Oh, girl, you have no idea." He bent down, brushing a kiss across my cheek. "And I'm looking forward to it."

I met his gaze—green, vibrant, and warm.

"Me, too."

 **~o0o~**

Esme and Rose came down the hall, Esme glancing around. "Edward left?"

"He's waiting in his truck. He seemed to think he was too dirty to sit on one of our chairs and wait. He said he had some calls to make."

She sighed. "That boy of mine works too hard." Then she grinned at me and winked at Rose. "He's a good man."

"I'm sure he is."

"I've been trying to get him in here to meet you."

"Oh, ah . . ." I wasn't sure how to respond. Maybe Edward wouldn't want his mother knowing he had asked me out. He seemed pretty private.

She leaned forward. "He's like Carlisle. Romantic, kind, loving. An all-in sort of man. When he knows what he wants, he goes for it." She winked. "But I guess you know that."

With a laugh, she lifted her hand and waved. "See you soon, Rose! And Bella, I am sure I'll see you even sooner!"

I gaped as the door closed, and turned to Rose, who was laughing.

"What was that all about?"

She leaned forward. "I think"—she smirked as she picked up the towel beside me and rubbed my cheek—"maybe Edward got a little of his _dirt_ on you."

"Oh!" I gasped.

She beamed at me. "Look at you, getting your man."

I giggled. "I didn't 'get my man.' He asked me to dinner. It may go nowhere."

She shook her head as she bent down, straightening up some magazines. "You heard what Esme said—he goes for what he wants. And it would appear, Bella, he wants you."

Sputtering, I handed her a file. "Your next facial is in room two."

She laughed all the way down the hall.

My phone alerted me to a new message.

 ** _Sorry about the dirt. My mother is all over me about it._**

Chuckling, I replied.

 **I don't mind your dirt.**

I busied myself with some tasks, sorting out the invoices and bills I needed to pay. Another chime came from my phone.

 ** _You mean you want to get dirty with me, girl? Is that what you're telling me?_**

I blushed, looking at the screen.

 **I didn't say that.**

 ** _You didn't say no, either. I bet you're blushing right now, aren't you?_**

 **Yes.**

 ** _Yes to getting dirty or the blush?_**

 **I guess you'll have to find out.**

 ** _I look forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'm counting down the hours._**

 **Me, too. How should I dress?**

 ** _Comfortable. I'm not a fancy kind of guy._**

 **Me either.**

 ** _Thank God for that. We wouldn't be going on a date if you were a guy._**

 **LOL. I meant fancy kind of girl. I'm pretty plain.**

 ** _Can't agree with that. I think you're beautiful. I look forward to showing you how much. Here comes my mother. Until tomorrow.— E_**

 **Until then.~ B**

* * *

 **So date night next. Thank you for reading! See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bella~**

Rose and Alice insisted on buffing and scrubbing me from head to toe the next day. They were both so excited, they hardly noticed how quiet I was or the fact I was tense. I left early, pulling every outfit out of my closet until I settled on my favorite dress. Simple and easy, it was brilliant blue, the top a close-fitting halter, and came just past my knees with a froth of lace. I always felt pretty wearing it, and with flats on, it wasn't overly dressy. By six-thirty, I had worked myself into a frenzy of nerves. The clock seemed to stand still, and by the time Edward knocked on my door, I was beyond nervous.

When I opened the door, I had to stifle my gasp. Tall, handsome, and not a dust mark in sight, he filled my doorway. Wearing dark-navy dress pants, and a charcoal-gray button-down with the sleeves rolled up and the collar opened to reveal his strong neck and arms, he looked so sexy, my breath caught in my throat. His jaw was clean-shaven, but his hair was still wild. His green eyes were warm, and his mouth curled into a wide smile as he stared at me.

"Damn, girl, how did you get even prettier than yesterday?" Then he frowned. "You weren't at the diner this morning. I was worried."

I found my voice. "I had a lot of work to get done. I didn't want to be late." I didn't want to tell him I was so worried he'd see me and tell me he had changed his mind that I went in late.

He grinned. "I would have waited." From behind his back, he brought out a small bouquet of flowers. "For you," he added, thrusting them toward me.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" I buried my nose in them, breathing in their heady scent. I stepped back, indicating he should come in. "I'll put them in water."

He followed me into the kitchen. "Nice place."

"I like it here. It's a little small, but it's a great building and the rent is affordable."

"I get that."

I slid the flowers into a vase, topping it up with water. Gently, I stroked one of the velvety petals of the tiny roses. "So lovely," I murmured, glancing up to say thank you again, only to freeze. Edward was right beside me, his face so close I could feel his breath.

"I was wondering, girl, if I could try something."

I swallowed. "Try . . . try something?"

He nodded. "You know, first dates are all awkward. The girl is wondering if she's gonna get kissed; the guy is wondering if he can kiss her . . . They both try to ignore it, but it's there—all night long—like a little bug pestering them both." His gaze dropped to my mouth, licking his lips. "I thought maybe we'd try it a little different."

My breath stuttered in my chest. "D–different?"

He leaned in, caging me against the counter with his arms. He was so tall, I had to tilt my head up to look at him. His smile was tender as he lifted his hand, trailing it down my cheek and resting it on the nape of my neck. I was certain he could feel how fast my heart was beating under his warm palm.

"I thought, maybe, we'd start the night off with a hello kiss. To break the ice and all," he breathed out. "Get the awkward part over."

"Makes sense."

"I know. That way, if you like it, you can have as many as you want, all night. No waiting. No wondering. The same goes for me."

"If you like it, you'll want more?"

He laughed, low and deep in his chest. "Let's get something straight, girl. There is no way I'm not going to like it. I'm just too impatient to wait until later to kiss you." Cradling my face, he pressed his thumb to my bottom lip. "I've been staring at this mouth far too long as it is."

"Oh . . ."

"So, can I, Bella? Can I kiss you now?"

My tongue darted out, teasing the end of his thumb. I sucked it into my mouth, biting down lightly as I nodded my head. With a moan, he yanked me to his chest, covering my mouth with his.

His lips were full and soft, his tongue sensual and commanding as he stroked mine. He held me close, locked in the warmth of his embrace, as he explored my mouth, tilting my head and deepening the kiss. He tangled his hand into my hair, his groans muffled as he lifted me to the counter, pressing me close, his hand spread wide on my back. I gripped the back of his neck, lost to the sensations he was stirring within me. His hard chest melded to my soft curves, his mouth never leaving mine, our breath mingling and joining, becoming one. Never had I felt so much with one kiss. Never had anyone controlled me the way he was. Never had I wanted someone as much as I wanted Edward. Right now.

He drew back, dropping his head to my shoulder, turning his face to my neck, kissing the skin and, swirling his tongue up to my ear.

"Jesus, girl. I knew it," he said and gasped. "I knew you'd be like this."

"Like this?"

"Responsive, amazing"—he dropped another possessive kiss onto my mouth—"so fucking sexy." He gathered me into his arms, holding me close. "I'm thinking my plan backfired, though."

"Oh." I leaned back, smiling up at him. "I thought it went pretty well."

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stop kissing you all night." He waggled his eyebrows. "I like how you look right now—rather disheveled, with your lips swollen from mine. It suits you. Or it suits me, maybe."

"I'm okay with that," I murmured shyly.

"I'm not sure I can let you go now."

"Maybe I don't want you to."

A strange look crossed his face. "I hope not." Stepping back, he lifted me off the counter. "Let me take you to dinner. I promise I'll try to be a gentleman."

I might have pouted, since he started to laugh. Leaning down, he brushed a kiss on my cheek. "I won't try too hard, okay?"

"Okay."

 **~o0o~**

The restaurant was cozy, low-key and warm—just like Edward. He was a regular, it seemed, and we were escorted to a small table near the back, set into its own alcove. The hostess moved the table out, allowing us to slide in, then put the table back in place and handed us the menus. Edward and I were seated side by side, his thigh firmly pressed against mine. Since we had left my place, he had been touching me at every opportunity. He held my hand on the way to the car, clasped it between us in his car, and kept his hand at the small of my back all the way into the restaurant. I felt safe and secure with him beside me.

I grinned at him. "I thought you drove a truck?"

He chuckled. "I do for work. The Volvo is far easier on gas. I actually bought it off my dad."

"Oh?"

"Dad likes his cars. He leases them and trades them in every couple years. I really liked this one, so when his lease was up, I took it over."

"It's pretty."

He arched his eyebrow. "Pretty?"

I smirked. "I don't know anything about cars, Edward. But, it's ah . . . sleek?"

He leaned forward, kissing my cheek. "Better. Sleek works."

And that was how the dinner went. He was charming, teasing, and playful. Our meals were amazing, and we took turns feeding each other. Watching him eat was erotic—the way his jaw flexed, neck muscles contracted as he chewed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. He ate steadily, his manners impeccable and his conversation witty. I wasn't sure if it was his company, the wine, or both, but I'd never been as relaxed with another person as I was with him.

He was affectionate. Very affectionate. I lost count of the number of times he touched my cheek, brushed a loose curl away from my face, or leaned over to touch his mouth to mine with the gentlest of pressure.

It was the best date I'd ever been on.

Ever.

Our waitress handed us the dessert menu, but Edward shook his head, handing it back. "Can we have the sampler, Becky? And coffee?" He looked me quizzically, and I nodded in agreement. "Two coffees," he confirmed.

With a nod, she walked away, and he turned to me. "You can't choose one dessert here. They're all too incredible."

"You come here a lot?"

"It's one of my parents' favorite places, and I guess it became one of mine, too."

"You're close to them."

He leaned his head back in laughter. "I must sound like a total sap. I drive my mom around, I buy my dad's car, and I take my girl to their favorite place."

I shook my head, trying not to squeal at the ease he used the phrase "my girl." "Nothing wrong with being close to your family."

"What about you? Are you close to yours?"

"I'm closer to my dad than my mom. She's, ah, a free spirit. She prefers to think of us as besties."

"Besties?"

Our coffee arrived, and I added some cream before I spoke again. "My parents divorced when I was young. I lived with my mom, but it was difficult."

"Can I ask why?"

"My mom is always looking for something . . . She just didn't know what. But everything was always more important than the day-to-day things. I had to grow up fast. Learn to cook, make sure the bills were paid, that we had enough money to pay the rent." I shrugged. "She had a string of boyfriends, a couple of husbands, and finally I had enough. I couldn't take one more new school, one more new place to get used to, or worry about the fact there wasn't enough food to get us through the rest of the week."

I was startled when Edward cupped my cheek, brushing away an errant tear. "I'm sorry I brought up such painful memories, Bella."

I wiped my cheeks, embarrassed. "Wow. What a way to bring down a perfect date. I'm the sorry one."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize, and you didn't ruin anything. I asked because I wanted to know you. I hate hearing what you went through as a kid."

"It wasn't all bad. When I went to live with my dad, my life got better. He and I got along well, and he wanted me. He really wanted me there. I got good grades, made some good friends, and life was better. My mom and I e-mail, I visit on occasion, but we're . . ."

". . . friends," he finished.

"Yeah."

"My mom was beyond thrilled when I told her I was taking you out," he informed me with another one of his warm smiles. "I think she squealed."

"She's great."

"She is."

"Are you an only child?"

A strange look crossed his face, but he only nodded. He looked grateful, though, when our desserts arrived, stopping anymore questions.

"You have to try this one," Edward held out his fork. "It's caramel cake."

I let him slide his fork into my mouth. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my tongue around the sweet offering, chewing slowly. "That is so good," I groaned, swallowing.

Edward's mouth pressed against mine, hard and unyielding. My eyes flew open, meeting his dark green. His kiss was fast, passionate, and deep. He pulled back, his chest heaving. "God, girl, you are killing me."

I blinked at him.

"You're so sexy. You have no idea, do you?"

I shook my head.

"You are."

"Okay."

He sat back, digging his fork into another piece of cake and shoving it in his mouth, chewing. "Sexy as hell," he muttered.

I kept smiling all through dessert. All the sweets were delicious, but not as delicious as his mouth. I didn't tell him that, though. I wasn't sure what he'd do—I had a feeling he had no shame when it came to showing his affection or appreciation.

After dinner, we went for a walk, talking advantage of the nice evening. I pulled my shawl around me, and Edward slipped me into his side as we strolled along the street, stopping occasionally to look into store windows. It felt nice tucked under his arm, his warmth welcome. Finally, we came to a bench by the pier and sat down, enjoying the lights of the boats bobbing along in the water.

"I'm glad I don't work tomorrow," I observed. "It's supposed to be nice, so maybe I can work in the garden."

"You have a garden?"

"The complex does. All the tenants are allowed a small piece to use if they're interested. I have a little one. I grow tomatoes, beans, and peppers."

"You are a wonder."

I laughed. "Hardly. It's a nice way to stretch and zone out. Sometimes after a long week, it's all I want to do."

"Do you like working at the spa?"

I leaned back, turning to look at him. "I don't just work there, Edward. I'm part-owner. I'm a qualified massage therapist, so I do that and the books."

His brow furrowed. "I thought you were the receptionist."

"I do that, as well. We all take turns. Rose, Alice, and I own the place. Rose does all the facials and skin procedures, while Alice does manicure, pedicures, waxing, and makeup. I do massage, and we divide all the rest. During our high season, when we're all busy, we hire a temporary receptionist, but otherwise, we handle it. I like dealing with the clients, and it's a good chance to work on invoicing, bills, and such. It only makes good business sense to save money where we can. Massage isn't as popular as some of our other services, so it keeps me busy."

He nodded. "Makes sense." He pivoted a little, leaning into me. "You are amazing, you know that, right?"

I shrugged.

His calloused finger touched my cheek, stroking it gently. "How are you not taken? How did I get so lucky?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I'm not such a great catch."

"I disagree."

A frown marred his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

I slipped my hand into his. "Edward . . ."

He lifted our hands, kissing my knuckles. "What?"

"I don't want to make you angry . . ."

"I doubt that's possible. What do you want to ask me?"

"When Jess went out with Mike, she asked about you for me. I wanted to know if you were single."

Understanding crossed his face. "He mentioned Kate."

"Not by name. He just said you'd broken up with someone a few months ago." I drew in a deep breath. "And it was serious."

"That worries you?"

"I–I like you, Edward. I don't want to be a rebound."

"That isn't what this is. Not even remotely. I don't want you to think that way."

"What is it, then?"

He studied me, his expression unreadable. "Something important, I think."

"You think?"

"I need to tell you everything. You need to know some things about me, and then you can decide how important this is to _you_."

"Then let's talk."

For a moment, he said nothing. He rose to his feet, pulling me with him. "Okay. We need to have this conversation and put it behind us. Somewhere private."

"Okay."

"Will you come to my place with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **A few of you scoffed at the cookies in the truck idea. I did that. I swapped glances with a construction guy for over a month at the breakfast diner by my office and he said exactly what Edward did. I baked him cookies and put them in his truck. A few days later, he showed up where I worked to buy something and we officially met. The sad part was, although he was a great guy, he was such a momma's boy I couldn't take it. So it is based on a true story... but with a much happier ending to it. LOL**

 **See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Bella~**

We drove in silence, Edward concentrating on the road. Nevertheless, he held my hand, his thumb stroking my skin constantly. I looked down at our joined hands; amazed at how mine disappeared into his, and how right it felt.

"Does that bother you?"

I looked up at him, frowning. "You holding my hand? No, I like it."

"My skin is rough, and my hands are calloused."

I shrugged. "If that bothers you, I can give you some cream from the shop that would help. Even my dad swears by it."

"But it doesn't bother _you_?"

"No."

"Huh," he muttered.

We pulled into a long driveway, set off by large gates and well-trimmed hedges. As we went forward, I could see a large house to the left, two-storied with a wraparound porch and lots of windows.

"My parents' place," Edward explained.

"You live at home?"

"Not exactly."

He pulled off to the right, down a smaller driveway to a large garage. When he pushed a button, one of the doors opened, and he pulled in, putting the car in park. I looked around curiously. There were several other cars, as well as his truck, in the structure.

"Dad loves cars."

"I see."

He opened my door, offering his hand. He pulled me along, up a flight of stairs, and we entered a hallway with two doors. He used his key to open the door on the left, and we went inside.

"This is my place."

A large living space was bright and open, with a galley kitchen to one side, a long counter separating the two spaces. A set of pocket doors were open, showing a bedroom. Dark hardwood floors, light walls, and wide windows made the space airy. The furniture was sparse—only a couch and one chair in the entire area. There was a TV in the corner, a desk and computer and a set of shelves crammed with books and CDs. There were also a few boxes were piled by the wall, and I spied more in the bedroom. Pictures leaned against the wall on the floor, still not hung up. There was another door in the room, which I assumed led to a bathroom. A sliding-glass door led to a balcony that held a table and a couple chairs. I imagined, in the day light, it had a nice view, considering the property it sat on. It was a great space and definitely masculine. It was clean, tidy, and minimal. It felt . . . unused.

"Nice."

Edward was watching me carefully, and I wasn't sure what he was expecting.

"So you live over the garage at your parents'?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand, Edward. Is that supposed to upset me?" I let out a nervous laugh, something about the expression on his face making me anxious. "It's bigger and nicer than my apartment. Do they have another one to rent?"

He tugged on his hair, pacing around the room, not speaking. He stopped in front of me, tense and agitated. "You asked me earlier if I had siblings."

"You said no."

"My mom couldn't have kids. I'm adopted."

That surprised me. "Oh . . . I didn't know that. You never said anything earlier."

"I don't like to talk about it. My parents were killed when I was very young. Carlisle and Esme took me in—they knew my parents. I only vaguely remember them. My mom always smelled like sugar, and my dad would pick me up and carry me on his shoulders."

"Those sound like good memories."

"I remember odd things, others not at all. I was only six. Carlisle and Esme have been my mother and father for most of my life. They are my parents, for all intents and purposes, and I love them both very much."

"I already knew that from the way you talked about them earlier."

"I had a good life because of them."

"I'm glad."

"My parents are wealthy, Bella. Very wealthy. Dad is a doctor, and Mom owns a successful interior-design company."

"Okay."

"I stress this, again. _My parents_ are wealthy. I am not."

"And?"

"I'm a construction worker. I live here for the same reason I bought my car from my dad—to help save some money. Those are the only two instances I let them help me financially. I'm saving every penny I can to start my own business. I live here cheap, and although he denies it, my dad gave me a great deal on the car."

"Parents do that. They want to help their kids—adopted or otherwise."

He nodded.

"It's great they can help you that way, Edward. My dad can barely send me twenty bucks on my birthday."

That made him smile, erasing the worried look on his face briefly. Then he started to talk.

"My parents attend a lot of functions. On occasion, I go with them. I met my ex at one of those functions."

"I see."

"She was beautiful—smart, witty, charming." He grimaced. "At least at the time, I thought she was all that."

I could hear the pain behind his words. "But she wasn't?" I asked quietly.

"No."

"Were you with her for a long time?"

"Long enough—not quite eight months."

"Did you live together?"

"No. But after we broke up, I moved out of my place and into here. I needed a fresh start."

I nodded, now understanding the unpacked boxes and lack of any feeling of permanence. He wasn't settled.

"Kate was difficult at times. She was spoiled and from a wealthy family—used to getting what she wanted. But she wasn't unkind; at least I didn't think so. We got along well—at first. I thought we had a future."

"But?"

"It got to the point we were having more arguments than anything else. She wasn't happy with some of my decisions—most of them, come to think of it. She thought that if my parents were prepared to give me the money to start up my own company, then I should take it. She didn't like the fact I was one of the working stiffs, instead of the owner. When we first met, she liked _that_ Edward Cullen—son of Esme and Carlisle—the one in the suit and tie."

"Did she know what you did for a living?"

"Yes. I was honest. I'm not ashamed of what I do. I love it, actually."

"But she didn't?"

"No. She, in fact, hated it. She hid it from me, but the day we broke up, she let it all out. She was certain, you see, that I would get tired of this 'phase' and let my dad bankroll me. She wanted to be with a businessman, not a laborer. I found out after she told people I was an executive, and owned my own business— not a construction worker."

"Did something bring it to a head?"

"Yeah. I was working a job site one day and saw her talking to some people outside a restaurant. I went over to surprise her. Let's just say, it didn't go over well."

"Why?"

"I looked like I did yesterday. I was dusty, sweaty. My clothes were dirty. She saw me approaching and the look on her face . . ." He frowned, pained embarrassment marring his features. "She was horrified."

"What happened?"

"She turned around and walked away from me. She didn't even acknowledge me."

I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't even fathom doing that to someone I cared for, never mind loved. "Edward . . ." I breathed out.

"We had a huge argument that night. She told me how much she hated my job—hated my stubbornness to insist on doing this on my own. She even accused me of lying and saying I was only pretending to be planning to start my own business. She had a long list of the things she hated. The dust. The dirt. My work boots. My truck. How calloused my hands were. How rough my skin felt. She even hated my uneven fingernails. She said she walked away from me because my appearance embarrassed her." He pointed to his chest. " _I_ embarrassed her."

"She's the one who should be embarrassed."

"So we broke up. It was unpleasant and awful and yet . . . later, I realized I didn't miss her. I didn't miss the constant harping or her wanting to do things beyond what I could afford. I realized after a while, I had let things go on too long, and although it was ugly, it was for the best." He shrugged. "She wasn't the right girl for me."

"I'm sorry you went through that."

He stepped forward, his voice honest and strained. "I want you to understand. I need you to know this is me. This is who I am. I build things. Demolish them. I get dirty, sweaty, and I trail dust everywhere I go. I drive a truck. I don't have a ton of money. I'm much better with a hammer in my hand and wearing my tool belt than I am with a drink and a suit on.

"One day, soon, I want to open my own place. Be the one who makes the decisions. Runs the crews. I have a business degree—I know how to do it and when to do it. Jasper, Em, and I have it all planned. We know what we want, and we _will_ get there. But I have to do it on my own. It's important to me."

"How do your parents feel about your decision?"

"They understand. They know how I feel about doing it on my own. They are very supportive, even if it goes against their instincts."

"That is only natural, I think."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I suppose. I'm grateful for their support. But one day I _will_ be more than just a construction worker."

"I know you will be." Edward had a determination about him; a drive that I knew would take him to wherever it was he wanted to go. "You'll make it happen. I have no doubt about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm _not_ her, Edward."

"I know that. I knew yesterday how different you were."

"Yesterday? I don't understand."

He closed the distance between us. "You refused to let me leave. You told me the dust didn't matter. You wiped it off my face and smiled at me." He laced our fingers together. "You let me touch you."

"It's just some dust."

"Not once, Bella, did Kate let me touch her, even come close to her, until I had showered and changed. It didn't matter if I had a bad day or something to tell her. _Never_. The last weeks of our relationship, she didn't even like to be close to me. She made me feel as though I was never clean enough, never good enough for her."

" _Edward . . ._ "

"All I could think about last night was you. I've been thinking about you for weeks, wanting to know you, and now that I've started, I know something."

My heart was beating so fast I was sure it would burst through my chest. "What? What do you know?"

"I know if you walked away right now, it would hurt—more than Kate leaving. We barely know each other, yet I already feel so much. Just knowing you for one day, the thought of it makes me crazy."

His sweet declaration overwhelmed me.

"I know it's irrational, Bella. But it's honest. I feel something so strong for you, and I want you in my life. I just needed you to know the entire plan. I don't want to disappoint you. Because if you let me love you and then leave me—I don't think I would survive it. But if you stick with me, I promise you, one day I'll be the man you could be proud to call yours."

His words made my throat tighten.

"I won't leave you because of your job, Edward. I've been looking at you for over a month, too. I know you're a construction worker. I've known it the whole time. You work hard, and you have every right to be proud of what you do." I swallowed the lump that was forming, forcing myself to keep talking. "I'm interested in the man, not the work he does. I don't care how wealthy your parents are—you're the one I want a relationship with. I live a simple life, and I'm happy—money doesn't guarantee that."

"What are you saying?"

I cupped his cheek. "A little dirt or sweat doesn't scare me. You walking away scares me."

He covered my hand, pressing it to his skin.

"I would be so proud to call you mine. I don't need you in a suit to feel that way. I just need you to be my Edward."

His eyes darkened; his expression fierce. " _Your_ Edward."

"Yes."

" _My_ girl. _My_ Bella."

"Yes."

"I'm going to kiss you now. And I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stop. You ready for that, girl?"

" _Oh God . . ._ yes."

I barely had the words out of my mouth, and he was on me. He yanked me to his chest, lurching forward, pinning me between the wall and him, lifting me so my legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth devoured mine, an edge of desperation to his rough kisses. I threaded my fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp and running my hands along the back of his neck. Slowly, his tension eased and his mouth gentled. His kisses became deep, drugging, and passionate. Long, slow drags of his tongue on mine, gentle nips to my lips, teasing passes as our mouths pressed and released. Our breaths were shared gasps of air, the heat and wet of touches wanted and claimed. Edward's hands were never still, running up and down my back in long strokes, cupping and squeezing my ass as he pushed forward, his hard cock grinding into my heat as the fire built between us.

"Tell me to stop," he pleaded against my mouth. "Tell me."

"No," I breathed out. I traced the outline of his full lips with my tongue, teasing his bottom lip, until he sucked it into his mouth, pressing them together.

"I won't be able to let you go."

"I don't want you to."

He drew back, our gazes locked, chests heaving together. His eyes were dark with promise, desire eclipsing the green, determination in his gaze. "I'm going to take you to my bed and make you mine. Completely mine. I want to know every single inch of you. I'm going to use my hands and my mouth, and I'm not going to stop until I've discovered every part of you. Know how you feel. How you taste." Longing dripped from his words, making my body shiver in anticipation. "You need to tell me right now if you want that. If you're ready for that—ready for me. If you aren't, I'll take you home, and it will happen another time. But make no mistake, girl. It will happen. The when is up to you."

"Now."

His mouth was on mine instantly, as he carried me to his bed. My body was tight with need, my breathing fast, and flutters of nerves filled my stomach.

I expected him to throw me on the bed, rip away my clothes, and attack. I expected fast, frenzied fucking.

I got the exact opposite.

The fire that had burned in his eyes was now a soft, warm flame. He set me on my feet, peppering my face with kisses so sweet my chest ached. Tenderly, his hands pushed away my clothing, drifting feather light over my skin.

He murmured low words into my ear. "Your skin is so soft—I love how you feel under my fingers."

He kissed his way across my collarbone. "You smell so good to me, Bella. I want to drown in your scent," he whispered as he buried his face into my neck.

"Your hair . . . God, I fucking love your hair. I want to wrap it around my hands and hold it as I take you.

"Are you ticklish, girl?" he crooned, ghosting his hands down my sides, making me arch and giggle, letting him know I was, indeed, ticklish. He bent lower, capturing a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking. "Such perfect little breasts. They were made to fit into my hand."

He kneeled when all that was between us was a wispy piece of lace that matched my dress. Burying his head into my stomach, his hot breath drifted over me as he pressed his mouth against my center. "Mine. I'm going to make this sweet pussy mine."

I groaned as the lace disappeared, and he pushed me down on the bed. With a wicked grin, he slid his hands up my calves, gripping my knees and tugging my legs apart, leaving me open and naked to his hungry gaze. He didn't say a word as his hands drifted upward, the motion slow, his touch burning as it drew closer to where I was aching for him. One touch; that was all it took. One light, caressing touch of his finger, and I whimpered, undulating as he watched, his gaze dark.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

"Yes." I moaned.

"You're ready to be mine?"

I reached out for him, pushing his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. "Please, Edward."

With swift moves, he was naked in front of me. Tall, with muscles in all the right places, he was spectacular. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and a chest that rippled with power; a long torso leading to a trim waist, down to where his cock stood proud, jutting out, thick, long, and solid. I inhaled sharply at his size, my pussy throbbing at the thought of him buried deep inside me.

Bending, he hovered over me. He lowered his chest to mine, the hardness of his muscles rubbing against the softness of my breasts, the wiry hair chafing my sensitive nipples. He captured my mouth, kissing me deeply as he wrapped his arm around my waist, moving us both up on the bed. He leaned back, breathing hard as he reached into his drawer, and held up a condom. "I'm clean, Bella. I was checked after Kate, and there's been no one since then, but I want you to feel safe."

I held his arm. "I'm clean and get the shot. We're both safe."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I want to feel you. All of you."

He dropped the condom, bringing his face close to mine. "You are going to feel me, Bella. I promise you that."

Thinking of his size, I groaned in want. "Please."

He skimmed his hands up my arms, his touch gentle. Gathering my hands into his, he lifted them over my head as he settled between my hips, the blunt head of his cock nudging at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his hips, our gazes locked as he slid in, inch by delicious inch, until he was so deep our bodies were melded together. He stilled; the expression on his face one of intense pleasure.

"Bella, girl," he breathed out. "You're like liquid heat, baby. So fucking perfect." He groaned, covering my mouth with his.

I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him close, as the kiss deepened and he began to move. He used long, slow thrusts, one hand holding my hands over my head, pinning them to the mattress, and the other gripping my hip, pulling me to him, matching his movements. I moaned into his mouth as the pleasure built. His hands tightened as his movements quickened, his thrusts powerful, his mouth demanding, and his own groans rumbling through his chest. My body began to stiffen as every part of our bodies connected, his entire being surrounding me. I shattered, and his name burst from my mouth, and he buried his face into my neck, cursing and moaning as he shook and emptied himself inside me.

He stopped moving, his breath hot and heavy on my skin. He pressed his lips to my throat, whispering my name as he released my hands, letting me wrap my arms around his thick shoulders, stroking the damp skin.

"Bella," he mumbled. "Baby . . ."

"Shhh," I crooned, hearing the emotion in his voice. "I've got you, Edward. I have you, and I'm not letting go."

His entire body shuddered, and he relaxed, rolling to the side, drawing me to his chest. "Just hold me."

I enveloped him in my arms. "Always," I promised.

* * *

 **So . . . yeah. We'll leave it there for the week.**

 **Thank you for reading. Thanks to MC for her beta work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bella~**

The next morning, Edward grinned at me as we ate cereal at his breakfast counter. He had held me close all night, his body following mine no matter where I moved. When I woke up, he was propped up on his elbow, watching me with a tender expression on his face.

 _"Hi."_

 _He drew a finger across my cheek, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Hi, yourself, girl." Then he frowned. "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"You were mumbling. Moving around a lot."_

 _"Oh. I do that. My dad always said I slayed dragons in my sleep."_

 _He chuckled. His smile grew wider as my stomach growled. "Sounds like the dragons have moved to your stomach." He rolled out of bed. "Let me feed you."_

 _I looked around the room. "I need . . ."_

 _With a grin, he handed me a T-shirt. "This will be far more comfortable than your dress this time of day."_

 _I slipped it over my head, laughing with him at how long it was. But he was right—it was comfortable._

 _His gaze roamed by body. "I like how you look in my clothes." He stroked his chin, a leer on his face. "I'd like it even better on the floor."_

 _I laughed as I backed toward the door. "Hungry, Edward. I'm hungry."_

 _"So am I."_

 _"For food!"_

 _He shook his head. "That's what I was referring to, Bella. Really, is sex with me all you think about?"_

 _We were both laughing as he took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen._

"More cereal?"

"No, two bowls is my limit."

"Sorry I didn't have anything else or cream for your coffee. I'll stock up before next time."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Next time?"

He leaned forward, dropping a kiss on my mouth. "Next time," he stated firmly.

I grinned, setting down my bowl.

"You were hungry," he observed.

"I guess I worked up an appetite last night."

His expression was mischievous. "Oh yeah? How'd that happen?"

I chuckled. "You know how. You with your words, and your fingers, and that . . . _cock_ of yours."

"My cock?" he asked innocently. "He did something?"

I nudged his foot with mine. "Don't even, buddy."

He studied me, setting down his coffee. Reaching over, he brushed my hair over my shoulder, trailing his finger up and down my neck, making me shiver.

"You liked last night, Bella?"

My breath caught at the low tone he was using. "Yes."

"You liked making love with me?"

I nodded. "It was . . . it was amazing. Not what I was expecting—but amazing."

His brow furrowed. "Not what you expected?"

I felt the color flood my cheeks. "You were so, ah, demanding earlier, I sort of expected you to, ah . . ." My voice trailed off, and I was unable to say what I was thinking.

His hand cupped the back of my neck, and he moved closer. "You expected?"

"I thought you were going to be, um, fast . . . that you were going to . . . " Again, my voice trailed off.

"You thought I'd _fuck_ you?"

The air around us thickened. I squirmed in my seat, my stomach clenching with nerves, and my voice was barely a whisper. "Yes."

He shook his head, his voice rich and deep. "I wanted to make love to you, Bella. Show you how much I feel for you."

"It worked."

He shifted in his chair, pushing his knees between mine. My nerves became anticipation as his eyes darkened, and his hands drifted up my thighs. "But _fucking_ you . . . I want that. I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

My breath stuttered, my heart beginning to hammer fast.

He pushed forward, his mouth against my ear. "You want my cock inside you, girl?"

I whimpered.

He traced the shell of my ear with his tongue, flicking and teasing. "Right here, right now?"

I gripped his shoulders as he stood up, dragging me with him. "You want to be fucked by me, Bella?"

"Y–yes," I stuttered.

He edged closer, his hard cock trapped between us. His hand delved under the long T-shirt, bunching it up, so he was cupping my ass. "Any way I want you?"

An ache started between my thighs, my pussy already desperate for him. I wanted to feel him fill me up; I wanted to feel him thrusting deep inside me again. I clenched my thighs in desire.

"Yes."

His mouth was hard on mine, his tongue possessive as he yanked me tight to his chest. He stepped back, pushing our bowls and mugs out of the way on his breakfast bar. He grabbed the stools we had been sitting on, pulled them apart, then spun me around, lifting me. "Put your knees on the stools, girl."

Trembling, I did as he instructed.

Gently, he pushed on my back. "Bend over. Stretch out your arms, Bella. Grip the edge of the counter."

Stifling my groan, I lifted my arms over my head, wrapping my fingers around the cold granite. With one hand pushing down on my back, he nudged the stools farther apart and bunched up the shirt, exposing me to his eyes. I was splayed out, my pussy naked and stretched open for his eyes as he stood behind me, breathing heavily. My breasts were pressed against the hard surface, Edward's hand keeping me in place. He drifted his fingers up and down my spine, tracing the ridges and bumps. On every pass, his fingers went lower, running over the swell of my ass, gently running circles on my thighs, each time moving closer to where I was desperate for his touch.

I gasped, my hands tightening on the edge when he ran his fingers between my folds.

"So wet, girl," he crooned darkly. "You _do_ want me to fuck you, don't you?"

I groaned as he slipped a finger inside, pumping slowly.

"Hot, Bella, your sweet pussy is so hot."

He added another finger, pumping faster. "Tight." _Pump_. "Wet." _Pump_. "Ready." _Pump_. He leaned over me, his skin warm and rough against my back. " _Mine_."

I lifted my ass, pushing against his fingers, my entire body trembling with need. "Edward . . . _please_."

"Say it, girl. Say it, and I'll give you exactly what you want." He growled.

" _Fuck_ me."

He stepped back, his fingers disappearing. He gripped my hips, lifting me from the counter. "Hold tight."

And he slammed into me.

I cried out at the feeling of being taken in such an abrupt way. Edward began moving—hard, controlled thrusts of his hips as he bent over me, keeping me pinned in place as he did exactly what he promised.

He fucked me. Claimed me. Made me his in every way possible. He pushed and pulled. In and out. Slamming into me as he muttered curses and uttered dirty words.

"Such a sweet pussy, Bella. And it's mine.

"You are so fucking tight, girl. You feel so good around my cock." He kissed my back. "Take me, baby. You wanted this, so take it. _Take it all_."

I moaned and whimpered, my body trying to absorb the pleasure coursing through me. His words and actions were so intense, his thrusts so hard and deep, I started to shake as my orgasm built fast.

"Yes," he hissed. "I feel you. Come for me, girl. Scream my name. I want to hear it."

Ecstasy exploded, my body locking down, as I did what he ordered. I cried out his name, my muscles gripping at his cock as he groaned. He buried his face to my skin and bit down as he thrust again, a long, loud shout bouncing off the walls as he came.

His body stilled, his weight heavy and pressing. He pushed off the counter, slipping from me. Stretching, he wrapped his hands around mine, tugging. "Let go, girl."

I unwrapped my fingers, sighing as I felt his hands slide down my back, tugging me back to my knees. Tenderly, he rubbed my shoulders, then scooped me into his arms, bridal-style, cradling me to his chest.

"Bella," he whispered. "Look at me, baby."

My head fell back, and I blinked up at him.

"Tell me you're okay."

I lifted a shaky hand to his face, cupping his cheek. "I'm good." Then I smiled. "You were very in-depth, Mr. Cullen. I am well and thoroughly fucked."

"I like how you look thoroughly fucked by me." He winked. "After all, I aim to please."

"You did. You pleased well."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, his voice once again tender. "As did you."

"I need a shower."

"We both do. And I'm all about saving water."

I laid my head on his chest. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

I stepped out of the shower, patting myself dry. A wet Edward in the shower was an even better sight than I had imagined. He had been playful and teasing, insisting on washing all of me himself. Apparently some parts of me were very dirty. Then he pushed me into the wall and made me come, using first his fingers, then his massive cock.

I winced a little as muscles not used for a long time tightened, but I had no regrets. Being fucked by Edward was so worth a little soreness. I would soak in a hot tub later, and I'd be fine.

"Are you all right, Bella?"

I looked up at Edward, leaning on the doorframe, looking concerned. "I was too rough, wasn't I?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Really. I'll stretch out later."

He pushed off the wood, smirking. "You'd stretched rather well a little while ago."

I bit my lip, looking down, trying to hide my blush.

He chuckled, running his fingers over my cheek. "I love this."

"So you've said."

"I meant it." He dropped a kiss to my forehead. "I made more coffee. I thought we could sit on the balcony for a bit?"

"I'll get dressed."

He tugged me into his room, picking up a bag from his bed. "You could wear this. I've had it for a while."

I frowned at the gift bag in his hand. Visions of him handing that gift bag to another woman filled my head. "What . . ."

His eyes widened, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "No, Bella! Last year my mom decided she was taking up yoga. She got all excited and bought herself the mat and signed up for classes. It was in the early spring, and I went and bought her an outfit for Mother's Day, since it was only a couple weeks away." He snorted. "By the time Mother's Day came along, she decided yoga wasn't for her. I never returned the outfit."

"Oh," I breathed out, relieved.

Reaching in the bag, he held up a plain pair of gray yoga pants and a soft shirt with pink hearts on it. "She's taller than you, but I think these would be comfortable at least, if you want."

"Why didn't you take them back?"

He shrugged, looking sheepish. "It was hard enough to go in and buy them. I didn't want to go back to return them right away. Then I forgot. The bag's been in one of my boxes all this time. I remembered it this morning."

"Hard?"

He tugged on his hair. "Way too many women wanting to help me and way too many, ah, outfits to choose from. Finally, I got an older woman to pick something after I told her what I wanted. Then I got out of there as fast as possible. The thought of going back . . . yeah. No."

I laughed imagining the "help" Edward was offered. A good-looking man in a woman's active wear shop looking helpless? He'd be mobbed. "What did your mom get instead?"

"The usual—flowers. So much for me thinking ahead for a change."

I slid on the pants and tugged the T-shirt over my head.

Edward whistled lowly. "Actually, I think you suit the outfit way better than Mom ever would. My torturous shopping trip was worth it."

I laughed, smoothing the material and tugging the pant legs up a bit so they weren't so long. "I'm glad you approve."

He held out his hand. "I do. Come and sit with me."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Update next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was peaceful sitting with Edward. His small balcony overlooked the edge of the property, the forest dense with trees. The sounds of birds and the branches swaying in the light breeze were the only sound. Edward sat beside me, his hand clasped over mine, not talking but enjoying the quiet. His eyes were shut, his head back, only moving on occasion to take a sip of his coffee and meet my gaze with a lazy smile or a wink before closing his eyes again and relaxing.

I studied his profile, the scruff on his face highlighting his strong jaw, the way the sun made his hair glow with a bronze tinge. Long eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks, and his full mouth was curled into a small smile. His hand was warm, his grip firm. One leg bounced a little. Otherwise, he looked as if he could be asleep.

"Are you bored?"

I looked up from our hands to see slits of green now studying me.

"Not at all. It's lovely." I sighed. "I should go soon, though. I have laundry and shopping to do."

"I know. I'm being selfish. But I don't want you to go."

"I'll be back, if you want me."

He lifted our hands, kissing my knuckles. "I want."

From behind us came a knock, and Esme's voice called out, "Edward!"

"Uh-oh," he muttered.

I gasped. I had forgotten we were on his parents' property. Looking down, I was grateful Esme Cullen had decided yoga wasn't for her. If I'd been in Edward's clothes or my dress, she would know I had spent the night. I glanced behind me toward the breakfast bar.

Edward chuckled low in his throat. "All the evidence is gone, girl. I even wiped it down. Relax." He stood up, calling out. "Come in, Mom!"

Esme tripped in, looking fresh and happy. "You father has decided he needs a burger on the grill. _Your_ burgers, Edward. I need you to come and . . . oh!"

She stopped when she saw me sitting there, a smile breaking out on her face. "Bella, I hadn't expected to see you this morning! And you look so sweet! What a great outfit! Doesn't she look sweet, Edward?"

I bit back my smile.

Edward stood up, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She looks very sweet. It was such a lovely morning, that I called Bella and took her to breakfast, then asked her over for coffee."

I held my breath, wondering if she would buy it. She clapped her hands in delight. "Well, then, the date went well. How wonderful! Come join us for burgers! Edward makes the best you've ever tasted!"

I looked up at Edward, unsure how to respond. He squeezed my shoulder, nodding. "Do. I'd like that. I'll drive you back home after lunch. I'll even drive you to do your shopping—but stay." His voice dropped. "I don't want you to go yet, girl. Please."

My heartbeat picked up. I loved it when he called me "girl". The way he said it was drenched in affection. "Okay."

He pulled me to my feet, kissing my head. "Great."

 **~o0o~**

I glanced at Esme with a grin. Edward and his dad were at the barbeque, fighting over who was the best griller, and trying to outdo each other flipping the burgers.

She shook her head. "It's always the same. It'll only stop when one of them flips the food onto the grass."

I laughed. Edward's dad was as welcoming as Esme. If either of them suspected I'd been there overnight, they didn't let on. Carlisle was tall, blond, with silver at his temples, which only made him even more handsome. His blue eyes were kind, and he looked at Esme with such adoration, my eyes smarted. She returned his affection, cooing at him, which made Edward roll his eyes, but I could see how much he adored them both.

"Edward told me you knew his parents before you adopted him."

Her glass stilled on its way to her mouth. "He told you he was adopted?"

"Um, yes?"

"You must be very special to him. He rarely talks about it. He didn't even tell Kate for the first while." Her eyes regarded me shrewdly. "Although, I think you're a completely different person than she was."

"I am," I stated fervently.

"He told you about her, too?"

"Yes."

"She was awful. He struggles so much with himself, and his self-esteem, and what she did was so horrible. I wanted to go and tell her what I thought of her, but Carlisle wouldn't let me."

"He struggles with himself?"

Her voice became quiet. "He struggles with being adopted."

"But he told me how much he loves you!"

She sat back, sipping on her mimosa she insisted we had to have. "His parents were friends of ours. His father was Carlisle's accountant. His mother was brilliant at landscaping and gardening. I got to know her when she did some work for my firm, and we became close. She was so artistic. She could create art from anything—literally. She could take junk and make it beautiful. Edward got both his need to build and his smart brain from them. His business plans were impeccable." She sighed. "He also inherited their stubbornness and his father's intense pride. Edward Sr. was a firm believer in never accepting help—even from us. After Elizabeth lost her job and was only able to pick up some part-time ones, they struggled financially. Every penny counted. I sent as much work her way as I could, but most of my clients were interior based at that point. I was just starting out in my career."

I nodded, letting her talk.

"Edward Sr. taught Edward about money from an early age. He also drummed into his head the importance of doing it on his own—not accepting help. Edward has clung to that lesson his whole life."

She looked over at Carlisle and Edward, her voice sad. "Edward loves us as much as we love him; neither of us doubts that. But Edward has never felt . . . right in this life. He lived a very different life before they died. When he came to live with us, the change for him was so abrupt. New life, new schools, new everything." She smiled sadly. "He lost his parents and everything he knew or was familiar to him. He coped the only way Edward knew how. He stayed true to the life he knew. He accepted our home and food, and in time he came to accept our life, but he never felt as if he deserved to. He refused any money except the same small allowance his parents had given him. When he was old enough, he did two paper routes and used his own money for what he needed. Later, he had so many part-time jobs, that it boggled my mind how it kept up his schoolwork—but he did. And when it came time for college, he went on a scholarship and his savings."

"That must have been difficult for you."

"Edward isn't my biological son, but I knew him before he was even born. I felt him move under my hand. I was there the day he came into this world, and I loved him the very instant I saw him. I will always love him as if he is my own. One of the happiest days of my life was the day Elizabeth and Edward Sr. asked Carlisle and me to be Edward's godparents." She inhaled a deep, shaky breath. "One of the saddest days was when they were killed."

"What happened?"

"His parents went away for a well-deserved weekend. They had been under so much stress, and Elizabeth had entered a contest at her local grocery store and won a weekend at a getaway cottage. They were so excited, and we offered to keep Edward with us." She smiled wistfully, remembering. "He was at that age where a weekend at a romantic cottage held no appeal to him. There was a new movie coming out that weekend—some super hero one—and we had promised to take him as an early birthday gift. He was desperate to go, and we loved spending time with him. I had to convince them how much we wanted him with us, and that it was no trouble. They finally relented, and he stayed here." She heaved a sad sigh. "There was an accident on the highway. They were both killed."

"How terrible."

She blinked at the moisture in her eyes. "I don't think he's ever gotten over the fact he lived and they didn't. That by staying with us, his life changed forever. He went on, and they didn't." She put down her glass. "It was a long time before we saw glimpses of that happy boy again."

"It must have been so difficult on all of you."

"Yes. We went through so much as a family and individually—no one more than Edward. We tried hard to make his life as normal as we could. It took three years before he went from calling us Esme and Carlisle to Mom and Dad. The first time he did, we both cried. It was a turning point for him. For all of us."

My gaze skipped to Edward, standing with Carlisle, holding a beer and laughing as they dueled with tongs. He had suffered so much loss and carried so much guilt. And he hid it all under a façade so no one in the world knew, except those few he allowed close.

"You think he works so diligently, and insists on doing it on his own, because he doesn't feel he deserves it any other way? Because of the way his father taught him?"

"Yes."

Edward looked up, catching my eye and frowning. I forced a smile, and he raised his hand. "Almost done!" he called.

I waved back and Esme continued to talk.

"What Kate did to him was horrible. She made him feel less than he was. He has struggled with it ever since he came to live with us. We had to pull him out of school the first year because of the way he was treated. The 'poor kid acting like a rich boy now.' The teasing was endless, and when the school refused to help, we pulled him out. I spent the rest of the year driving him back to his old school and I had to find him a new one before school started again in the fall." She shook her head. "He didn't fit in his old life anymore either. He was caught between both worlds. Eventually he found his way, but he has never really let go of the pain."

"It hurts you," I observed, hearing the pain in her voice. "You want to help him—any way you can."

"At times, yes. I try not to let it. He's an amazing man. Smart, caring, loving. A wonderful son. I can't let the fact he is proud upset me. In his mind, he is honoring his late father. When he does accept our help, a small part of me rejoices, and I hope one day, he'll accept it willingly. Ask for it, even." She wiped her eyes. "A pipe dream, I know, but a mother can hope."

She tilted her head. "Edward has always been cautious with his feelings, Bella. He held back with Kate, with good reason. But the way he is with you? I have never seen it with him. He has never shown his feelings so quickly. He looks at you the way his father looked at his mother. They way Carlisle looks at me. You must be very special." Leaning forward, she clasped my hand. "Don't hurt him. Please."

I shook my head, squeezing her hand. "I feel the same way about him, Esme. He is amazing. I've never felt like this. Ever. I don't want to hurt him. I only want to be with him."

She smiled. "I knew it. He had mentioned a pretty girl with long dark hair he saw in the diner at breakfast. The way he spoke about you . . . It was as if he was already in love. I knew you girls went to the diner. I was hoping he'd come in that day when I asked him to pick me up." She winked. "Took me long enough to get the two of you together."

I burst out laughing. "You had it all planned!"

She joined me in laughing. "Like I said, a mother can always hope."

 **~o0o~**

Edward was quiet in the car as he drove me home. Lunch had been enjoyable, and watching Edward with his parents gave me even more insight into this man I was falling for fast. Esme was right—Edward made great burgers, and I had to plead the fifth when both he and Carlisle demanded I eat one of the burgers they had cooked and tell them who was the best griller.

"You and Mom were looking pretty serious. What were you talking about?"

I wasn't sure how he would feel about the fact we had been talking about him. Esme had told me later she couldn't believe how open she had been with me. _"You are special,"_ she'd whispered as she'd hugged me good-bye.

"How good you are in bed."

He gaped at me. _"Say what?"_

I laughed. "Eyes back on the road, Edward. We were talking about the shop and women stuff. It's not all shits and giggles, you know."

He shook his head. "Never tell a guy you were discussing his sex life with his mother, Bella. That shit is sacred."

I giggled, then confessed. "She was telling me about when you came to live with them."

He nodded. "I thought so."

"She wasn't telling tales, Edward. She loves you very much."

"I know. I'm very lucky to have them. Did she talk about Kate?"

"She, ah, didn't like her very much."

"Never did. I should have listened."

I shrugged. "We have to listen to our own hearts, Edward."

He snorted as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. "My heart wasn't in it either. She was what I thought I should have as a girlfriend. Someone better than me."

I laid my hand on his arm. "You don't need anyone to be better, Edward. You're perfect just the way you are." I saw his hands clench the steering wheel, and he stared at them. I wrapped mine around his and squeezed. "Rough skin and all. You are perfect."

He turned his head, staring at me. "You know what my heart said the first time I looked at you?"

"What?"

He slid his arm along the back of the seats, tugging me close. "Go get her. She's mine."

I let him hold me, burrowing into his strong chest. "Yes—yours."

He walked me to my door, following me inside. He had barely shut the door when he pressed me to the wall, his mouth on mine and his body anchoring me to the hard surface. His kiss was deep, long, and intense. He drew back, his eyes dark. "I don't want to go."

"You have to. I have chores and errands."

"Can I see you again?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Edward, it's four o'clock. What are you going to do? Drive home, change, and come back?"

He shook his head. "I'll stay and help you with your chores and errands. Then we can order in and watch a movie."

"You want that?"

"Yes."

"I have brunch with the girls tomorrow."

He arched an eyebrow at me. "I said tonight, girl. Obviously, you're the one planning ahead to me spending the night."

"Ah . . ."

He touched his lips to mine. "I'll be gone early so you can have your brunch. But let me stay."

"Okay."

 **~o0o~**

Brunch was like twenty questions, except the version I was subjected to was two hundred questions. The girls laughed, constantly trying to trip me up. But, unlike them, I was private. I told them what an amazing time I'd had with Edward and how wonderful I thought he was. I did slip up and admit we had spent the night together, as well as Saturday. That was met with a lot of squealing as well as more margaritas being ordered. They teased me mercilessly, asking if I could still walk, and I rolled my eyes, refusing to "strut" for them so they could check.

Eventually, they gave up and we moved to other subjects, including their own love interests. I was able to tell them Edward thought both Emmett and Jasper were great guys. Alice came up with the idea of inviting them all for brunch the next Sunday to break the ice, and I agreed to ask Edward what he thought of the idea.

The rest of Sunday, I spent on my errands and weeding my small garden, because once I agreed to let Edward stay, very few activities happened outside the apartment. The girls were right to ask about my ability to walk. Every time I moved, bent, or sat down I could feel him. My muscles ached, my legs were tight, and my pussy felt used—in the very best way. Edward sent me texts during the day—light, teasing ones that made me smile. As I settled into bed, my phone rang, and I answered with a smile.

"Hello."

"Hey, girl."

I giggled. "I love it when you call me that."

"Good thing, because it's not going to change. How was your day?"

"Good." I told him about the brunch idea next week, and he hummed.

"I'll talk to the guys. It might be a good way to get them together, and then neither of us will have to listen to them go on about the other two anymore. The wimps need to get a backbone."

"Like you, you mean?"

"What are you talking about? I got cojones. I asked you out."

I snorted. "Because your mother tricked you into coming into my shop to move things along."

"I still did it. And then—I did _you_. Several times, I might add. Like I said, cojones."

I burst out laughing. He was so outrageous sometimes. "Okay."

There was a brief silence.

"I missed you today," he murmured. "Strange as that sounds, I did."

"I missed you, too."

"Are you going for breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Can I, ah, see you?"

"I think we can arrange that."

"I can get there early."

"Meet you by your truck?"

His voice was low. "No. I need you somewhere private."

My breath caught. "Come to the salon. I'll have the door open."

"Okay. Eight?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Oh, girl, I like how you think." He paused. "Good night, Bella."

"Night."

 **~o0o~**

Pressed into the wall, Edward's mouth on mine and his hands roaming my body, was the best way to start a Monday. His muffled groans and the way he kissed me left me no doubt how much he had missed me. When he pulled back, his eyes were dark. He cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my lips. "I've been missing this mouth of yours."

I bit down on his thumb, brushing my tongue against it. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Remembering how you felt, how wet and sweet you tasted . . ."

"Are you talking about my mouth or something else?"

With a curse, he was on me again. His cock was solid, trapped between us as he worked my lips. He gripped my hips, moving against me. Desire overcame me, and with a low moan, I pushed against Edward's chest.

He stepped back, a shocked look on his face. "What?"

I fisted his shirt, pivoted, and pushed him into the wall. In seconds, I had his belt off, his jeans around his knees, and his thick cock in my mouth. Edward's shout echoed in the empty waiting room, his hands burying into my hair as I ran my tongue around his erection. Slowly I pulled back, teasing him.

He looked down, his gaze lust-filled. He traced my lips. "You look so sexy right now, girl."

I licked and sucked my way down his shaft, bobbing my head and swirling my tongue. We didn't have long, and I couldn't risk Alice or Rose dropping in before going for breakfast. Using my hands and mouth in tandem, I increased the tempo and pressure as Edward groaned, hissed, and fisted my hair.

"Bella . . . girl . . . I'm going . . . ah . . . _fuck . . ._ "

His head fell back as his frame shuddered and he came, shouting my name. His body sagged, and I stood, pulling his jeans back up. With shaky hands, he did up his belt, then grabbed me around the waist, hauling me to his chest, and wrapping me in his arms.

"Bella, you are going to kill me."

I tilted my head back. "I thought that would start your day off with a bang."

"I like your bangs." He kissed me. "I'd like to return the favor."

"Next time. I think we need to go before someone comes looking for one of us."

"Rain check? Tonight?"

"Yes." I stepped back, running my hand over his chin. "Tonight."

 **~o0o~**

I knew Edward was private, so I slid into my usual booth, waiting for the girls. The crew walked in a few minutes after Rose and Alice arrived, and breakfast proceeded as usual. I had purposely sat with my back to their table so I didn't keep staring at Edward.

He had left the salon and was waiting for his crew by his truck. When I hurried by, he whistled low and grinned at me, then placed his hand over his heart, sending me a look that almost melted me on the spot. It was all I could do not to run over and kiss him stupid, but I didn't want to cause him too much teasing in his group, and other trucks were pulling in, so instead, I returned his grin and kept walking.

Rose eyed me knowingly as she arrived sitting across from me. "You look rather like the cat that swallowed the canary, Bella."

I lifted my mug to my lips, stopping myself from telling her it wasn't a canary I had swallowed. Instead, I shrugged. "It was a good weekend, and I'm hoping it will be a good week."

She grinned knowingly. "Well, if your hair is any indication, it should be a great week. I think someone's hands did some rearranging this morning." Picking up her mug, she winked. "So . . . artful."

My hands flew to my head. I had forgotten the way Edward had wound his fingers into my hair, messing it up. "I forgot to brush it," I stuttered, feeling my telltale blush creep up.

"Uh-huh. You forgot a hive of bees stung your lips too?" She smirked. "I'd say you were swarmed by Edward, unless I'm mistaken."

I was saved from answering when Alice tripped in, all smiles and laughter. She had run into Jasper outside, and they'd gotten to talking. Brunch was now a for-sure thing, she informed us. A whoop from Emmett made me grin, and Rose forgot all about the state of my hair and mouth as she beamed toward the table. Obviously, Jasper had shared the news and he was pleased.

After breakfast we got up to leave. Standing, I let my gaze drift to the table where the guys were still eating breakfast. Edward was staring right at me, his gaze warm. He winked and went back to his breakfast, but I saw the way his ears turned a dull red.

I grinned all the way to the salon. I liked knowing how I affected him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you next week. For so many of you inquiring - yes eventually The Boss will be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward had been thrilled when I texted him and asked if I could make us dinner at my place that night. He ate heartily, enjoying my spaghetti so much he had three helpings. After dinner, we sat on the sofa, sipping coffee as he ate more cookies than I had ever seen anyone eat at one time.

"Do you have a hollow leg? If I ate that many cookies, I'd be a walking dumpling."

He laughed. "No, I burn the calories all day. I never stop." He sighed. "Especially on this job."

"Oh?" I asked, casually curling up beside him and taking his hand. I reached for some cream and applied it to his skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Your rough skin bothers you. I'll help it go away."

"I'm not much for girly stuff, Bella."

Stretching up, I kissed him. "Good thing I am. And I have all the good stuff. Now tell me about this job." I began to massage the cream into his dry skin, hoping he would allow it.

He stared at our hands for a moment. "That feels good. They ache at the end of the day sometimes," he admitted.

"This will help."

He relaxed. "I'm not big on the owners of this company. They're a little too lax on safety at times."

I stopped my massage. "Are you in danger?'

He smiled, flexing his hand against mine. "Construction is dangerous, Bella. You have to be vigilant. I'm careful—we all are—but there are some younger guys they brought in that I worry about. Emmett and I are constantly arguing with Aro over some of his lapses. We try to cover all the bases and stay ahead of him. He likes to cut corners."

I started massaging again, my thumbs digging into his hands, running up and down his fingers, letting the cream soak in, adding more, and thinking over his words.

"Why, ah, why work for him?"

"He bought out the company I was working for." He paused with a groan. "Damn, girl. That feels good."

"Good—it's supposed to."

"I've been looking . . . So has Em and Jasper. Construction jobs are hard to find right now."

"What about your own company?"

"We think we need about another year or so, and we'll have enough capital to go."

I switched sides, pulling his other hand into my lap and starting to massage it. "This one is really cramped."

"My right hand, yeah. It takes the brunt of the work." Cautiously, he lifted his left hand, sniffing it. "Hey, it's not all flowery."

I chuckled. "It's unscented, Edward. You know, if you just rub some in every night, your skin wouldn't feel so rough."

"Would you like that?"

"It's not about what I like. If your skin isn't so rough, it won't hurt you so much. That makes me happy."

He was quiet for a moment. "Okay. I'll use it."

I felt a flutter of happiness. "Good. I'll massage them for you—it will help with the aches."

"Okay. But I'm buying the cream—you aren't giving it to me."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I resisted. Given what Esme had told me, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Fine. Now, about your capital. What about a loan?"

"We applied a couple times and got turned down. It's risky business."

"What about investors?"

"We don't want that. None of us. We want it to be our own bosses, call the shots."

I kept massaging, wondering how to bring up the next question. Finally, I lifted my gaze to his. "You have another option."

He was watching me, already shaking his head, as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Your parents . . ." My voice drifted off as he frowned.

"I have to do this on my own, Bella." His voice was firm, brooking no arguments.

"But—"

He cut me off. "On my own."

The words were out before I could stop them. "You're hurting them."

" _Excuse me_? I'm not hurting my parents!"

"Your _refusals_ hurt them. They love you so much and want to help."

"I don't think you know my parents well enough to make a statement like that."

"I know what Esme told me."

He pulled his hand away, his shoulders tense. "I think maybe she said too much."

"She worries about you."

"I'm fine, Bella. She understands, as does Carlisle, that I need to do this on my own."

"They understand, but they want to help."

Anger tinged his voice. "I think I know my parents a little better than you do. Drop it."

"Okay, I will. But I want to ask one question."

"What?" he spat.

"What is the difference in getting a bank loan or accepting a loan from your parents?"

"It's like night and day."

"How?"

"You said one question."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll drop it. But I think you're letting something from your childhood hold you back—cloud your judgment."

"Is that right?"

"You've taken your late father's word too much to heart. You have to bend a little. It would mean so much to Carlisle and Esme if they could help you do this."

He pushed to his feet. "I don't _have_ to do anything. And since you barely know them, or me, you need to keep your opinions to yourself."

His words stung, and I stood up, as well. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to push. I'm just trying to understand."

"It sounds like you're trying to change my thinking. To change me." He cocked his head to the side. "I thought you liked me. Just the way I am."

"I do."

He shook his head, picking up his coat. "Yet, once again, I find myself defending the way I live—how I think." He hesitated. "I have to go before I say something I regret." He bent down, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Good night, Bella."

He walked out without another word. I stared after him, unsure what to say. I had only wanted to understand, yet somehow I had angered him, and now he thought I wanted to change him. He was so quick to jump to that conclusion, and he had shut down.

I sat down, tears rolling down my face. His "good night" sounded an awful like good-bye. And he called me Bella. Not "girl."

I wiped the tears off my face and stood. He was overreacting. He'd think about it, and we'd talk tomorrow. Walking into my bedroom, I felt fresh tears prick my eyes. I had brought in some candles and had draped the bed with a thick blanket. I had planned to give him a back massage tonight. I was sure if his hands ached, his back and shoulders must, as well. I wanted to loosen him up and get him relaxed, then show him what a difference it made for him. I had wanted to spoil him a little. Instead, I'd opened my mouth and given my opinion. I still thought he didn't realize how much his refusals of help hurt Esme and Carlisle, but he was right. I didn't know them.

I choked back a sob as I lay down on my bed.

I might not get the chance to know them at all after tonight.

 **Chapter 7**

None of the crew was at the diner the next day. It wasn't unusual—often it was only three days a week, maybe four, yet I felt their absence—Edward's absence—greatly. There had been no phone call or even a text last night or this morning. I faked my way through the day, hoping I would hear from him, but got nothing. That night I sent him a text telling him I was thinking of him and hoping he was all right. There was no response. Wednesday, some of the crew showed up, but Edward was absent. I left, telling Alice I had a headache and didn't feel like eating. I had almost made it to the salon when I heard my name being called out. I turned, surprised to see Jasper behind me.

He smiled, offering his hand. "We haven't really met yet. I'm Jasper."

I shook his hand. "Bella."

"Oh, I know who you are. Edward talks about you a lot. So does Alice."

I cleared my throat of the lump that was forming. "Well, I doubt you'll hear much more from Edward, but I wish you and Alice much luck. She's a great girl. She likes you a lot."

He studied me briefly, then shook his head. "We men are stupid creatures, Bella. Pig-headed mules, my momma used to say." He grinned. "Still does, actually. Edward is . . . well, he's more stubborn than most, which makes him a harder nut to crack."

"I'm not trying to crack him, Jasper. Only understand. But, I don't think I should be talking about him with you. Talking to his mom got me in trouble in the first place, and I should have minded my own business. I think his silence says everything." I hesitated, then sighed. "Just watch out for him, okay?"

"Always do. We have each other's back."

"Good. Nice to have met you."

"You too, darlin'. And, Bella, I _will_ be seeing you around. Promise. Just give the pig-headed mule a little time. It may take a while, but he does see sense eventually."

He turned and walked away. I shook my head as he disappeared around the corner.

I had pushed too hard and too personally. I was pretty sure Edward wasn't going to see sense.

 **~o0o~**

Thursday night, I was working late, my last appointment not until seven. I had avoided breakfast today, although the girls told me the crew hadn't showed up either. I hadn't heard a word from Edward, and I knew it was done. I shouldn't have been surprised. We'd started so hot, it was bound to fizzle.

I knew from our conversations, this job only had about three more months to go, and they would be onto the next job, so he wouldn't be at the diner after that. I would simply sit facing away from his table. We hadn't spoken the first month; certainly, we could both act like adults and be in the same place for a short period a few times a week.

The phone rang, and I picked it up. It was my late appointment having to cancel. "I'm so sorry, Bella," she rambled. "I know it's last minute, but my son fell ill and my husband is out of town. I tried everyone I know, and no one can come sit with him!"

I was telling her it was fine, when the door opened, the bell chimed, and I looked up from the phone and froze. Edward was in the doorway, hair tousled, wind-blown, and looking as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His face was drawn, and he looked exhausted.

"It's fine, Emily. Rebook for next week. I was catching up with paperwork, anyway," I assured her, keeping an eye on Edward, who hadn't moved from the doorway. "Call me when you know a day that works."

"Thanks, Bella!" She replied and hung up.

Slowly, I set down the receiver. "Hi."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey. Ah, your car was out front, so I figured you were here."

"I had a late appointment that just canceled."

"Oh." He shuffled his feet, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side.

I stood, frowning. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I . . . Can I talk to you, Bella?"

I went around the counter, leaning back against it, fighting the desire to run to him and fling my arms around his neck. "You can talk to me about anything. I wasn't sure you _wanted_ to talk to me anymore."

"Yeah, about that." He shook his head and moved nearer. "I owe you an apology."

"Oh?"

He sucked in a deep breath, inching forward until he was close. "I-I behaved badly, and I was rude."

"I shouldn't have talked to Esme about you, and I should have kept my mouth shut. It was none of my business."

He shook his head wildly. "No, honest. I'm not upset you talked with her. And . . . _you_ were right."

"What?"

"Bella, some things have happened the last couple days. Bad things. I need . . . "

"What do you need?"

"I need to hold you. I need to feel your arms around me. Can you forgive me enough to let me hold you and . . .?"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I lunged, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him tight. His arms slipped around my waist, pulling me close. A long shudder ran through his body as he buried his face into my neck.

"Oh, Bella, I needed this. You have no idea how much I needed this with you," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"What is it?"

"In a minute," he pleaded. "Just let me hold you." His voice caught. "Please."

I tightened my grip. "For as long as you need, Edward. I'm right here."

 **~o0o~**

I locked the door, then led Edward to my massage room, pushing him to the table. He sat down heavily, reaching for me again. He slid his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I ran my hands up and down his back, noting the tightness of his muscles and the strain between his shoulders.

"Can you tell me?"

"Wednesday morning, there was an accident on the job site. Riley's safety equipment failed—he fell, and his harness snapped."

"Oh, Edward," I murmured, cupping his face. "How awful."

"I argued with Aro last week. I told him, Bella. I told his brother. Emmett tried. Nobody listened to us."

"Did he . . .?"

He shook his head. "Some piled-up sand for stone-laying broke his fall. He's hurt—badly—but he'll recover."

"That's good."

His voice rose. "He'll never work construction again—he'll never walk properly again. He's so young! When I think of what could have happened—if that pile of sand hadn't been there or he'd missed it. He'd be dead! I'd have to tell his family he died because the assholes cut corners!"

I grabbed his face between my hands. "But, he isn't, Edward."

"Because of a pile of sand that was going to disappear in a couple hours, not because of proper safety measures."

I knew how much he cared for the well-being of his crew. "I'm sorry, love. That must have been so terrible."

He laid his hands over mine, our gazes locked. His eyes had widened at my endearment, but he didn't say anything.

"He was so scared, Bella. He kept telling me he couldn't feel his legs. He was in so much pain." His voice caught. "He asked for his wife. He was crying." A tear ran down his cheek, sliding over my hand. "I tried to be strong—to be the foreman and help him. Keep him calm."

"I'm sure you did well."

He leaned his forehead to mine. "I was so scared myself. All I could think about was what if it had been me—or Em. Jasper. Someone I was close to. I was angry and upset and so _fucking_ scared." Another tear slid over my hand, and I tightened my grip.

"You're only human, Edward. And you're too hard on yourself."

"I quit."

"What?"

"I had a huge fight with Aro and his brother. I threatened lawsuits, disclosure about their shitty running of the company, and I said I'd go to the papers if they didn't cover every medical expense for Riley. Every single one, plus rehab and a settlement."

"Is that enough?"

"No. Because he was hurt on the job site, there will be an investigation. Emmett is going to gather evidence and make sure it is seen." He snorted. "Not that it will do any good. I'm sure they'll shut down and open up again under another name somewhere. But, if I can stop another kid getting hurt, it's worth it."

"Good for you."

He gathered our hands, pressing them to his chest. "Forgive me, Bella. Your words the other night shocked me. It never occurred to me I was hurting Esme and Carlisle. They never let on, and I never thought. All I ever thought about was I didn't want to burden them. If something happened and the business failed, I'd have no way to repay them."

"They love you, Edward. You could _never_ be a burden."

"I sat down with them last night after this happened. We talked—we talked for hours. They laid it on the table, and so did I. I don't think we've ever had such an open, honest discussion in all the years I've been with them."

"I'm so glad."

He drew in a deep breath. "I've accepted Carlisle's offer of a loan to start my business."

Every muscle in my body locked down. "What made you change your mind? After all this time?"

"You did. Like I said, your words hit me, and I started to think how it looked from their viewpoint. Esme was right when she said I never felt as if I deserved the life I was given after my parents died." He sighed. "We talked all night, Bella. I was so upset over Riley and my fight with Aro. They were waiting for me when I got home, and we just started talking. This morning, I went to check on Riley and spend some time with his family, then I went and told Aro off and quit, once I made sure Riley was looked after." He smirked. "I had my dad and his lawyer with me. That fucker was so scared; I think he was pissing his pants. I made him sign an agreement."

"So, yesterday you dealt with the accident, sat up all night, then made sure Riley was looked after and quit your job."

"You forgot I spent Monday night pacing and thinking about what you had said. There was a lot of gnashing of teeth and beating of my breast." Edward smiled, trying to add a lighter note. "I let it stew all day Tuesday, too." He looked into my eyes. "I was going to come see you yesterday, and then this happened."

I drew his head to my shoulder. "No wonder you're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"I have one more thing to do," he mumbled against my neck.

"I'm sure it can wait."

He lifted his head. "No. I need to ask for your forgiveness and for you to give me a second chance. I promise now that I have my head out of my ass, I'll do better." He cupped the back of my neck. "I wanted to call you and beg you to come to the hospital and let me hold you. I needed to feel you in my arms. I shouldn't have missed you this much . . . I shouldn't need you this much already. But I do. I know we hardly know each other, but I feel so much for you, Bella. I need you to forgive me. Give me another chance. Tell me I didn't fuck up the best thing that has ever happened to me."

His eyes were wide and pleading, the dark circles under them evidence of his pain. The hand holding my neck was trembling.

"You thought I was doing the same thing as Kate," I whispered, hearing the hurt in my voice.

"That was my gut reaction, yes. But, as I paced and thought about it, I realized how different the situations were."

"How?"

"Kate's words were meant to hurt. She had a way of saying things so they got under my skin. She'd suggest and lead." The trembling in his arm became stronger. "You just expressed your opinion. You saw how my mother really felt, and you told me. There was no hidden agenda. You didn't even argue with me. You said your piece, and you were willing to drop it." He shrugged self-consciously. "I was the one who got angry and left."

"But you came back."

"My parents asked me why I was willing to talk. I told them it was because of you." He shifted a little. "I told them what you said and how I reacted. Mom told me I was a complete ass, and she was right." He huffed out a sigh. "I asked for their forgiveness, and now I'm asking you."

"Did they give it to you?"

"Without hesitation."

"Then I guess you're two for two." I held up my finger as a smile broke out on his weary face. "On two conditions."

"Anything."

"You call me 'girl' again."

"Done. What else?"

"You lie down and let me give you a massage."

"I'm fine."

"Edward, what did you just say about learning to listen? Your muscles are tight, and your shoulders like cement. You need a rubdown. Take off your shirt, lie down, and let me help."

He pulled me close, dropping a soft kiss to my mouth. "Okay, girl. No need to be so bossy."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. sorry the update was late. FFN has been uncooperative to say the least.**

 **See you next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter kiddos - thank you for reading. Thanks to MC for her beta work. I'll be back soon with more Monster for you. For any of you that read The Contract - The Baby clause 2.0 will be out on May 31. You can preorder now!**

* * *

 **~Bella~**

Edward lasted about ten minutes. As soon as I started kneading his tight shoulders, he let out a long, painful-sounding groan, and his entire body shuddered.

"Too deep?" I asked.

"No, perfect. The feeling of your hands on me is perfect." He wrapped his arms around my thighs, squeezing me close. "Don't stop."

I kept working, and very soon, his body relaxed and the room was filled with his soft snores. I kept stroking his back, working out the tightness and kinks until I was satisfied. I carefully draped a blanket over him, wanting him to sleep for a while. I slipped out of the room after turning on some music and went out to the front. I called the diner, knowing Jess was working the evening shift, and ordered some sandwiches. While I waited for them, I gathered my laptop and files and put them on the small desk in my room.

When Jess arrived, her eyes were wide. "Is that Edward's truck?"

I nodded, holding a finger to my lips and pointing to my room. "He's out cold."

"Mike says he was awesome when Riley got hurt—so calm and in charge. He took care of everything, checked on everyone last night. He is so upset Edward quit, but he understands. He's leaving as soon as the job is done, too." She grinned. "Edward told him he hoped there would be a new opportunity for him."

I took the sandwiches, and handed her the cash. "Good. I know Edward wants as many of them out of there as possible. Tell Mike to be safe."

"I will. So . . . you guys are okay?"

I nodded. Only Jess, Alice, and Rose knew what had happened. They had been their usual supportive selves, and I was grateful for their friendship. "We'll be fine."

She hugged me. "Good. Mike says Edward is crazy about you."

I smiled as I locked the door. I was pretty crazy about him, too.

I went back to the room, and got busy with my paperwork. About an hour later, Edward shifted, his breathing changing, and I went over to the table, running my hand over his head. Blinking and groggy, he looked up, confused for a moment.

"Hey."

He frowned. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, I . . ."

"Hush. You were exhausted. You had a short little nap." I winked. "It means my massage worked. You relaxed and fell asleep before I finished."

"Your hands are wickedly talented. My neck feels so much better."

"I got some sandwiches, but I'd like to finish first."

"Finish? What's left?"

"Roll over. Let me do your arms and clavicles. You carry a lot of tension there, too."

He rolled over with a chuckle. "Only you could make the word clavicle sound sexy."

I rubbed some lotion on my hands and began to work, grinning at his teasing.

He sighed, shutting his eyes as I kneaded and stroked. He stretched his arms back, grabbing the back of my legs. "You have no idea how good that feels."

Bending over him, I dropped a kiss on his mouth. "Good."

His hand shot up, holding my face to his. Lifting his head, he pressed his mouth to mine, tangling our tongues. Upside-down kissing had never been as erotic as it was with Edward. He wound his fist in my hair, keeping me close, groaning into my mouth. Dropping one hand to my hip, he urged me around the table, our mouths never separating, the kiss deepening as he pulled me to his chest.

"I've missed you, girl," he murmured against my lips.

His husky voice made me shiver.

"I need to finish your massage," I protested as he tugged, pulling me over him on the table.

"I want to massage something else." He growled, yanking me back to his mouth, his kiss no longer sweet or teasing. It was a kiss of need, want, and desire. Within seconds, we were both lost, Edward tugging on my shirt, running his hands over my ass and pressing me down over his erection. I sat back on his thighs, gasping for air, staring at him. His eyes that were so filled with pain earlier were now vibrant green under the lights, glowing with desire. His strong chest heaved, the muscles rippling with the effort. His hands gripped my hips, his thumbs rubbing frantic circles, and his cock strained against his jeans.

"Don't deny me, girl. Please."

I tugged on his belt, releasing the zipper. He lifted his hips, letting me pull down the thick material, his cock springing free, already weeping. I ran my finger up his shaft, stroking it over the thick head and lifting it to my mouth. He watched, fascinated, as I slipped it in, swirling my tongue. His head fell back as he cursed.

 _"Fuck."_

I slipped off the table, sliding down my pants and tugging on his jeans so we were both bare. He reached for me, pulling me back to his torso, his tongue commanding, his hold tight. I bent low, skimming over his erection, and sat up, taking him inside. Inch by inch I took him, until we were flush, our bodies melded, and he was hissing with the sensation.

I rolled my hips. He grabbed my hands, threading our fingers together as I rode him. His body undulated under me, meeting my movements. Our pace was fast and frantic, the emotions of the past few days hitting us both. Edward sat up, wrapping me in his arms, his head buried in my neck as he stilled, a long shudder running through his frame as he whispered my name, branding my skin with his breath.

 _"Bella . . . girl . . . my girl."_

I cried out as the pleasure hit me, exploding with a force that left me reeling. My body sagged into his chest, too heavy to hold anymore. Edward's embrace tightened, and he lowered us to the table, placing a kiss to my head.

"I think I need one of these massages every day."

I giggled. "My massages don't usually come with a happy ending—at least not this kind of happy ending. Normally, my clients are just relaxed."

"Oh, I'm relaxed. Totally blissed. And I'm locking down rights to this sort of happy ending. Exclusive. Mine."

I lifted my head, meeting his gaze. "Duly noted."

Edward's stomach growled; the sound low and furious.

"Good thing I have sandwiches."

"Good thing, indeed. Or I'd have to eat you." He grinned mischievously. "And, I'd like to save _that_ for dessert."

 **~o0o~**

We ate sandwiches, sitting on the floor, swaddled in a blanket. We were facing each other, Edward's long legs draped around me, holding me close. We talked off and on—I had so many questions about his talk with his parents, and once he saw me hesitating, he ran his knuckles down my cheek.

"Ask me. I won't shut down—I'll tell you anything."

"Was it Riley's accident that made you change your mind?"

He chewed, looking thoughtful, then shook his head. "It was a deciding factor. Really, it was the simple way you stated your thoughts—it made me think. Suddenly, I remembered the strange looks on Esme's face when I would say no to them. The way they both acted stiff, and I pretended nothing was wrong." He sighed. "We talked so much, and they were _brutally_ honest with me. What they had to say opened my eyes."

"Why do you think they decided to be so open?"

"I think they saw how vulnerable I was, how I was struggling, and they knew this was their chance. My defenses were down, and I was ready to listen. And what they said, their offer, made sense when I wasn't being such a stubborn, pig-headed mule."

He winked at me and I knew Jasper had told him about our conversation. He wadded up his sandwich wrapper and drained his iced tea. "I never wanted to hurt them, Bella. It was never my intention. But I did. I won't do it again." He waggled his eyebrows. "I'm going to ask them for so much, they are going to wish I had never started asking."

I laughed.

Then he became serious again. "Mom adores you. She says she'd known for weeks how perfect you'd be for me, but she had no idea how much you'd affect me—or how fast." He rubbed my knees. "She was right."

"I wasn't trying to change you."

"I know, girl. But you did—by being honest and direct, even if I hated hearing it. And my parents and I are grateful."

I bit my lip, looking down.

"Bella," he murmured.

I looked up, meeting his gaze.

"I want to take you home and sleep in your arms. Can I do that?"

"My place?"

"Wherever you are." Then his lips quirked. "I, ah, may have an overnight bag in the truck. I could follow you to your place." He drew in a long breath. "Take you to breakfast in the morning?"

I knew what he was asking; what he was saying.

I held out my hand.

"Yes."

 **~o0o~**

We pulled up in front the diner the next day, Edward shifting the truck into park as I looked around. All the trucks were here. Rose's and Alice's cars were both down by the salon.

I swallowed nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Edward lifted my hand to his lips. "I'm private about personal stuff, Bella, but not about the fact you're mine. I want the world to know you're my girl." He arched his eyebrow. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

I gripped his hand. "Are we going to ah, sit . . ."

"Together, Bella. We're sitting together."

"Um . . ."

He came around to passenger door, yanking it open, holding out his hand. "I took care of it."

I followed him in, smiling at what I saw. Another table had been added to the usual space, and Rose and Alice were already seated with the crew. Edward's usual space was empty, and another spot alongside it was waiting for me. He sat down, pulling me beside him, shaking his head at the catcalls and teasing.

"Shut up, you idiots! Don't embarrass my girl!"

There was more laughter, and after introductions, the conversation turned to Riley, his young wife, and child.

Alice leaned forward, her voice eager. "You know, we could arrange a fundraiser for them."

"I have no idea how," Edward confessed. "That's more up my mom's alley."

"I can do it!" Alice insisted. "Rose and Bella will help—so will Jess. I'll call Esme, too. We've done them before. Let us help!"

He glanced at me, then nodded. "That would be great."

Suddenly, the whole table was talking. Alice grabbed her notebook and started writing, while Jasper watched her with a proud smile. Emmett and Rose were deep in conversation, while Mike grinned up at Jess as she filled his coffee. Edward slung his arm around my shoulders, bending his head to my ear.

"I don't think an ice-breaking brunch is needed now, do you?"

I turned, meeting his warm green eyes. "No. Maybe just a fun get-together. I think the ice has been broken."

"Your friends are great."

"I'm very lucky. Alice is a wonder with fundraising and events."

"It's a great idea."

"You care about Riley; therefore, we will too, Edward."

"Fuck," he muttered. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Later."

"No." His hand clamped around my neck, pulling my face to his. His kiss was hard, deep, and compelling. It also started up the catcalls and whoops again, which made Edward grin against my lips. "Immature fuckers."

The food arriving settled them all down. Jess laughed as she placed our breakfast in front of us. Our plates were identical. Scrambled eggs and seven-grain toast. "I knew you two were made for each other."

I blushed, picking up my fork, ignoring Edward's snicker. It was different being in the middle of the crew, rather than observing them from across the room. They were still subdued from Riley's accident, but they were pulling together, and the respect they had for each other was obvious. Talk turned to Edward leaving, and everyone at the table expressed their own plans for moving on from the company.

Edward was mostly quiet, and I could feel his emotion. I knew if he could, he would tell them all to leave today, but most of them didn't have his opportunities. I also knew once he opened his company, if he could, they would all have jobs. He had said more than once they were some of the best he had ever worked with. He finished his breakfast, once again wrapping his arm around me while the rest finished and sat back sipping coffee, a few of them getting ready to leave. Gradually, the tables emptied, until only Edward and I were left.

He turned to me with a gentle smile. "You know, girl, I was sitting in this very spot the first time I saw you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, his hand tightening on my shoulder. "I looked up, and you were there. It was like my entire world shifted—you took my breath away."

Heat lit my cheeks. "I felt the same way."

He leaned closer. "One look. That was all it took. Just one look, and I knew I was going to love you forever."

I cupped his cheek, stunned at the emotion in his eyes. "Edward," I breathed out.

His mouth hovered over mine. "And I was right."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Take care and I will see you soon!**


End file.
